Fireworks
by Fantasy Inc
Summary: One night, Hinamori decides Hitsugaya has been working too hard. So she treats him to a special surprise fireworks! The two spend a little moment together, thinking about their lives and reminiscing about the past. HitsuHina


Summary: One night, Hinamori decides Hitsugaya has been working too hard. So she treats him to a special surprise; fireworks! The two spend a little moment together, thinking about their lives and reminiscing about the past. Hitsu-Hina

Fireworks Hanabi

By Fantasy Inc. - A Hitsu-Hina moment

A/N: Ah, angst. Never one of my more popular genres... I don't know why. Most people just don't like to be serious a lot, I guess. No rants this times. Inspired by "Hanabi" by Ikimono Gakari (Bleach Ending 7), plus Bleach Omake 12.5! (Search for it on youtube, watch it and you'll understand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm just glad Kubo-san doesn't rub it in my face.

* * *

_We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine and always go our separate ways and become further apart... Then even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework and continue to shine. - _**Bleach Omake 12.5**

Hitsugaya Toushirou sighed, throwing down the pen. Paperwork was finally done for the day. He yawned loudly and sipped from his long forgotten cup of tea. Just as quickly, he spit it out.

"Blech. Isn't Matsumoto supposed to get me new tea?" he snapped, pouring it all into the trash.

"Hitsugaya-kun, aren't you working too hard?" The door to his office slid open and the 5th Division vice-captain stormed in with a look of dismay.

"Last time I checked, I was a captain, Hinamori," he grumbled, yawning.

"Last time I checked, I was a vice-captain," Hinamori Momo retorted, walking over to his desk. He stared at her blankly as she began rearranging the papers on his desk.

"Why are you here? It's really late," he scolded, still amazed that she didn't look a bit tired.

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun always needs someone to take care of him. I was talking to Rangiku-san outside and knew you had to be alone! Now, drink up," she ordered, pouring his a new cup of warm tea. He took it gratefully but still glared at her.

"Baka, aren't you tired?" She shook her head, smiling.

"Aizen-taichou finished most of the paperwork by the time I woke up today, so I really only had some errands to run."

"Oh."

He sipped his tea, marveling at how much better he felt. Inside his head, he heard the loudest voice wondering if it was the tea or Hinamori. Quickly, the voice was shut up, but Hitsugaya couldn't help but be curious if it was Hinamori making him feel better. Quickly, he turned his attention to something else.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by me always needing someone to take care of me?" he snapped, annoyed. He thought he took very good care of himself.

Still smiling, she rubbed her eyes. "Right now, you look completely out of it. Especially since it took you a while to realize I insulted you," she said airily.

"Hinamori," he warned.

"Hitsugaya," she imitated, ending up laughing. He smirked.

"Che. No, really. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I wanted to show you something, Hitsugaya-kun," she explained.

"Huh?" She grabbed his hand and ran out of the office, making sure she was holding him tightly.

"Hinamori! I'm spilling my tea!" he yelled, desperately trying to dry his wet robes and ignore the sound of a distant crack as his tea cup broke.

"Hitsugaya-kun, run faster!"

"That was my best cup!" Silently, he mourned it. Why did it have to slip out of his grasp?

"We're here." Her voice was so incredibly soft and vulnerable. He couldn't remember the last time he knew her voice to be so innocent and naive.

Wasn't she always naive? When had it changed?

"Hina...mori?" Then Hinamori pointed to the distance. They were on the edge of the Soukyoku hill, where people were executed. Then he saw the hundreds of trees beneath them, dark and obscure even when lit by the lights of Soul Society.

"Ah! It's starting!" She sat down by the edge, pointing to the sky. He heard a whistle and then a patch of twinkling red dots exploded in the air. Smiling, he stood to her left, hiding his surprise and glee at the exploding fireworks.

"So, why did you bring me here?" he asked, when they'd been watching for a while.

"Today, I realized I let you help me a lot more than I should have," Hinamori started.

He stayed silent. Her voice always managed to calm him down at times like these.

"I remembered you once said that people were like fireworks. We climb, we shine and then we fade. But when I look at myself, I don't think I've faded." Turning to him, she beamed. "I think you helped me keep shining."

He blushed. "Baka, you did that for yourself," he grumbled.

Shaking her head, she argued, "Fireworks aren't beautiful without someone to set fire to it. People don't realize their greatness without help, either."

He cracked a smile. "Thank you, Hinamori."

"Eh? Why?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"I don't think I would have shined without you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Oh," she murmured, blushing.

They both sat there, watching the fireworks and occasionally remembering something from their past.

"Hah. I think you've tripped at least 6 times a day, Bedwetter," he teased.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who left watermelon rinds everywhere!"

"Did you just insult my watermelon?"

"Maybe I did, _Shirou-chan_!"

"That's it. Girl or not, you're going to die! Hyourinmaru!"

"Hitsugaya-kuuun! Snap, Tobiume!"

The both were so involved in their fighting that they didn't notice the fireworks spelling out a huge sentence all of Soul Society seemed to be reading.

'HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU IS IN LOVE WITH HINAMORI MOMO.'

Kuukaku Shiba read the words and laughed out loud.

"You might have a future in fireworks, Rangiku!"

"Really? You think? Well, I suppose anyone who's someone will know by tomorrow," Matsumoto said casually, draining her sake cup.

_Please, let's stay shining. Someday, our wishes and dreams will light up the sky for others have the same dreams. Someday, the fireworks will rain down on us two as we remember why we are here, why we must stay and why we can't live without each other._

* * *

A/N: I wrote this all in one go. Wow, I've been working a lot on my writing! XD Hopefully, it isn't too bad. Tell me what you think! 

- I was going to write no spoilers, but I pretty much am spoiling it by introducing these characters... Right?


End file.
